


Strange one, but Beautiful

by U848587



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Gen, Helgen, Riverwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U848587/pseuds/U848587
Summary: Self insert into Skyrim, read at your own risks, updates are sporadic as my play style.





	Strange one, but Beautiful

My eyes widened in horror as I stared at the wagon of prisoners being brought into the small keep. I turned around and walked back into the Prancing Norn Inn and hurried up the stairs to grab my bag of supplies I'd manage to acquire in the three months that I have been stuck in Skyrim.

  
"Raquna, what's the hurry, care to hear a song?" a bard called from the fireplace. I waved at him as I continued my quick ascent. "Strange one, that woman, but beautiful..."   
"Don't forget her nasty right hook," another man agreed.

  
Strange one, but Beautiful is all I've heard since waking up in the snow near Helgen. The people of Helgen claim I must have taken a fall and lost my memory, that's the excuse they make up in the first week of my stay. Shaking and Crying randomly, hesitant to talk to others but foolishly willing to trust others at the same time. Make one to many overtures of affection and she'll knock you out with her fist.

  
Ah, my bag. Time to grab it and go, who knows how long I got til they go to behead the second person aka the dragonborn and the dragon shows up and roasts this place.  
I'd like to say that I worked hard to acquire the things in my bag, but the things were easily obtainable.

  
I forged the Fine Iron Dagger and sharpened it at the grinding stone and wrapped the hilt with leather strips all thanks to the simple Blacksmith Quest that every town with a forge seems to give. I even asked Dougan why he would give me free raw materials and in the end a free dagger, and he said simply, "It might not seem like it now, but Blacksmithing is a dying art, So the guild has an agreement that anyone asking to learn be taught a couple lessons for free. Some keep at it,and alot of others don't, but the guild has actually been steadily growing again."

  
My nearly thousand pieces of gold but not quiet was from playing Herbalist and selling the ingredients to the Prancing Pony Inn and to the Riverwood Trader. A lot of herb picking mind you because I had to buy 'light armor' and Stanima Poison to coat my daggers in. Oh yes, I bought another Iron Dagger and took it to over to Dougan's and sharpened it myself.

  
But back on the money issue, I had to pay for my previous upkeep, the clothes lended to me, the food I eat so all my hard work comes down to simple foreaging.   
Snowberries they should be called Snoz-berries for how often I caught a cold hunting them down. I got half a mind to start growing the stupid ingredients myself, introduce Skyrim to this awesome thing called greenhouse's, Hydro and Aeroponics.

  
But all the herb gathering let me map out the path to and around Riverwood pretty well, which is why it is my first destination before I make my next awesome plans. 'Cause when you live in Helgen you can't actually plan for anything until you know the actual timeline which generally starts with you know, Ulfric's Rebellion and then him getting caught and brought to Helgen.

  
I should probably warn Dougan, the man has kind of grown on me. So I throw my bag over my shoulder, leave the room and take the steps back down two at a time.   
"Hey, reconsidered listening to a song, Raquna?" the bard asks again. He always asks, the problem though is that he can't sing, the idiot is tone deaf otherwise I would be sarcastically asking for 'The Dragonborn Comes'. As it is I wave him off again, the travellers at the Inn are quiet used to this interaction and don't even bat an eye or inquirer about the reason for my apparent need to get somewhere quick.

  
Like really, if you see someone running away from the beheading party at a run wouldn't you ask why?

  
"Lokir of Rorikstead, " Hadvar read aloud.

  
Oh, damn, definetly a sign to get moving. Jogging down the road to the rear of the keep which is a back entrance really that the prisoners were brought in by, I stopped by the second to last house. Dougan was outside and heading down to join the crowd.

  
Before he could greet me, in fact his arm was raising in a wave (something many citizens seem to enjoy mimicing of mine) when I gripped it and said with complete seriousness, " We need to run now,"

  
Dougan looked at me with alarm, "What are you talking about?" he asked watching Lokir get an arrow to the back.

  
"Trust me, this place is about to burn to the ground," Dougan watched me for a moment before following.

  
Little known fact, or well known I suppose, the Imperials are not well liked and not a lot of Helgen's original populace remain since the Imperials came and set up camp in it. Now most don't try to fight, they don't want to choose a side they just want to live their lives and not be bothered. Dougan doesn't like Imperials so on the chance that I'm right he's willing to chance it.

  
"What about, you-know-who?" Dougan asks glancing back to the executioners block.

  
"He'll make it out just fine,"


End file.
